


Alex's Olivia

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings, Overheard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Olivia goes to visit Alex at her office, and meets a family member.





	Alex's Olivia

Detective Olivia Benson had already knocked on ADA Alex Cabot’s door by the time she heard the voices in there, she was committed now.

“Come in.”

Opening the door Alex was greeted by a smiling Alex standing too near a tall, handsome man.  
Her automatic response to seeing such a bright smile on Alex’s face was to smile widely back; she was utterly enchanted by Alex. She would do anything Alex asked, and tried to hide it by arguing and fighting over the smallest, most trivial details.

“Good Afternoon, Detective, did you need me for something?”

“Oh, it’s not important, I can see you’re busy, I will come back later.”

Olivia started to back out of Alex’s office only to be asked a question by Alex’s visitor.

“You’re a detective? Do you work with Alex’s unit?”

“Yes to both. I’m Detective Olivia Benson.”

“Nice to meet you Olivia. I’m Matthew Cabot. Wait, you’re Alex’s Olivia?”

A confused Olivia looked up to see a panic stricken Alex move quickly over to her. “Well it was lovely to see you Olivia, I will call you later.” Gently but firmly Alex took Olivia’s elbow and steered her out of her office, “Bye.” With that Alex shut her office door.

_Alex’s Olivia?_

A baffled Olivia just stood outside the closed door. She heard a muffled thud and a hissed “Matt!” come through the door.

 

Inside her office Alex was mortified. Olivia wasn’t supposed to know that she spoke about her non stop to anyone who would listen. She spoke about her passion for justice for the victims, her empathy and gentle way of dealing with them, the dominance she displayed towards the perps. Most of all, Olivia was not to ever hear about how she spoke of her beauty, the angle of her jaw, the color of her eyes, and the strength in her hands.

Alex was infatuated, and had become very much a one topic conversationalist since meeting Olivia.

In her mind Olivia was hers, but she had no clue how to make that happen, didn’t even know if it was possible. She collapsed into her chair, her head in her hands.

“Don’t be mad Alex, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Matt, do you think she noticed?”

Giving his cousin a long appraising look, he decided to go for broke, “If you want to know what I really think, then I think you should tell her. I don’t think she came here for a professional reason. I think she is doing what you do, making excuses to go and see her whenever you can.”

“That seems like wishful thinking to me.”

“Were you not paying attention to her face? She couldn’t possibly have smiled any brighter at you without dislocating her jaw.”

Alex looked up at him, her expression was so hopeful that Matt almost laughed at her.  
“Do you think I have a chance? Really?”

“If you don’t then nobody does. Call her, ask her for dinner.”

 

Olivia had made her way slowly back to the precinct, lost in thought the whole way, two words repeating in her mind, Alex’s Olivia?

Matt had obviously heard of her, which meant that Alex had spoken of her enough to him for him to be aware of, and curious about her.

A tiny spark of hope ignited within her, maybe she had a chance. Unless everything Alex said about her was bad. After all, all they did was argue. Elliott had told her that it sometimes looked like they were about to get into a physical fight. Maybe Alex hated her, maybe she thought Liv hates her. Maybe that’s why Matt knew her name. Just the thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

Her phone rang, jogging her from her reverie, “Benson.”

“Olivia, it’s Alex.”

“Oh, hi Alex. Do you need me for something?”

“Yes, I mean, no.” Taking a deep breath, Alex ploughed straight through to her objective. “Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

Olivia’s automatic response for anything Alex wanted was always yes, so she saw no reason to deviate now. “Yes.”

Olivia could have sworn she heard a loud exhale from Alex. “That’s great, I’ll pick you up from your place at 7. See you then, dress up detective.”

Both women hung up smiling, equally elated and petrified.


End file.
